


Blood's Rain

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: History is changing and sides will clash. The world will be thrown into what was hardly seen coming. Blood shall be split, the rain pouring. Who knows how long it'll take before the end comes near?





	Blood's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In which history is about to change and a war may strike. 
> 
> Trial fic for the possible Lucifer story. The winner will be announced based on the amount of kudos. The more kudos, the bigger the chance it will continue

The skies were strained, hues of blue, white, and red streaks clashing together, gray flashes appearing briefly. Hardly any birds were seen flying about due to the spiraling winds. Up above in the clouds a pair of gates stood, which would've seemed strange had it not been for the fact they were really Heaven's Doors. Through them, leading down a path, was a large white structure. Inside it one would notice a room filled with scrolls in forgotten languages and books, seeing the shelves that held multiple blades. Rummaging through a leather-brown book stood a figure clad in golden-green robes, muttering beneath his breath. He held a conflicted expression on his face, beginning to search through another book, flipping continously across the pages. This moment, what he was starting to dread, could happen at any given point.. even now. He frowned, his bright blue eyes dancing to a much darker color, blonde hair now untidy and sweeping over his vision. On his back were two large wings that held a combination of white and flecks of navy blue, the appendages flapping in discomfort, which also should've seemed off yet he was, in fact, an angel. He let his mind drift further into the subconscious, his thought spreading to what had been foretold so long ago. The only issue there had never been an exact statement, an actual date, of when it would occur. The man was pacing, biting the inside of his lip, hardly paying attention to the knocking that suddenly rang out. He sighed, finally answering with a reluctant 'enter'. He noticed another figure, also male, wearing silver robes, his hair coppery-brown and honey-brown eyes. The other's darkened brown wings were curled against his back, but they too twitched as he caught sight of the blonde's frustrated and distressed state. 

"You really should get some rest," the honey-eyed man spoke, his tone seeping with concern. 

"I can't, Raphael, not now. Not when it's coming." The blonde sighed, his feathers twitching nervously. 

"It won't come anytime soon. I hardly see the reason to worry." 

"And what if it does come in this era? Two sides are at war and the humans will end up being caught in the middle!" 

Raphael sighed deeply, trying to find a way of expressing himself. If his brother was going to be this stubborn, there was very little he could do. The angel, even then, was appearing calm, so as not to startle his brethren when he had one of those ideas, which still wasn't very often. He suddenly froze, eyes flashing into a silver hue, wings fully spread open. The angel spoke in words that weren't his own, his voice coming off as echoes into the air. 

"When the moon turns red and the blood of both sides entwine, an era shall begin. One of earth and one of skies, forever bound, to finish the end." 

Raphael gasped as his eyes reverted back to their honey-brown eyes. His brother had swooped behind the healer, steadying him into a standing position. The copper-haired angel held a grim expression and didn't speak, knowing that in time the prophecy, an era that had yet to be discovered, would start and alter everything in ways no one would see coming. 

"It is coming, brother." 

"I know, okay? It's just- for it to happen now... yes, it has been so long since the world was created, but humans are still so fragile. What could that mean for them? Even for us?" 

It was a question that would continue spiraling onwards and decisions would be made that would leave their marks upon this still continuing world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story #1. 
> 
> I know it's short, but it's only a possibility of a series... nothing more. Anyways, what did you all think? Any guesses on the blonde angel's identity? Is this story worth it? 
> 
> And I'll be writing the next AU to start the contest. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
